The field of the present invention is motor scooters and more particularly the drive train arrangement therefor.
A traditional scooter design has included a general arrangement as illustrated in FIG. 1 with a low bed footboard 02, a rear cover 03 supported by a rear body frame 04 and a front body cover defining a leg shield. The body is suspended by a front wheel FW and a rear wheel RW. The scooter disclosed in FIG. 1 includes a unitary swing-type power unit 05 pivotally mounted to the body frame so as to move through angle A. A cylinder 06 extends upwardly as part of the unitary swing-type power unit 05. The rear portion of the power unit 05 is coupled with a coil spring 07 extending upwardly to the rear body frame 04. Contained beneath the seat of the vehicle and above the unitary swing type power unit 05 may be a fuel tank T, a battery B and an oil tank OL.
Such conventional arrangements as illustrated in FIG. 1 exhibit certain disadvantages. The center of gravity of such devices is further aft and higher than may be desired. The space within the rear body is limited so as to accommodate the power unit and the spring suspension system. Cooling may also become a problem with the power unit located within the rear body cover.